shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Hell-Born
Introduction This rag tag bunch of 50 pirates are The Workhorse of the Sea Devil Pirates. These degenerates help maintain the ship, protect the ship, cook, work the guns and fight along side Zero and his crew. Appearance The appearence of this lot varies from each member there are several pirates from Alabasta who wear the traditional clothing from that island with soem changes. Others come form Logue Town or other main islands aroudn the 4 blues. They all carry various weapons as well ranging from swords and axes all the way to man sized cannons. Personality The Hell-Born all have different personalities some are quiet and hard working others are loud and in your face. They all enjoy singing while working as well it's not uncommon for The Sea Devils to hear the collective voices of this lot singing while cleaning the deck or tweeking the guns. Abilities and Powers Swordsmanship Whiel not amazing swordsmen and women they are skilled enough to take down marine after marine. they've also been getting training in Demon Hunting Sword from Zero making them even more deadly to the adverage marine. They've also got some training form takeshi in his swordstyle, though only afew use the style. Marksmanship The Hell-Born are decent shots able to lay down volly after volly of bullets when needed. Hand to Hand Combat The Hell-born have been getting training in Demon Hunting Fist and Seven Seas Kickboxing from Zero and Idate to help them in unarmed combat. It's proven to be effective for them as they've adapted the fighting styles to use the layout of the ship to their advantage if they get boarded. Physical Strength Each member varies in strength while most have adverage to impressive strength there are the odd few who have amazing strength. These guys aren't as strong as famous pirates but they can easily kill a man with a single blow. Agility Adverage for a well trained fighter, they can move around docks and ships with ease having spent alot of time around them. Endurance It's not amazing but they are determind so they normally cna fight through pain and keep fighting even if they've been shot in the arms or legs. Weapons Varies from member to member some prefer guns, others prefer swords while afew prefer polearms and axes. but all carry atleast 1 pistol just in case. Devil Fruit no member of this lot have a Devil fruit despite several saying they've come close. Haki Only a small number (5-6) can use Busoshoku Haki the others can't Relationships Crew Family Allies/ Friends Enemies Other Notible Members *'The Triple Threat:' Three brothers who are known for their ability to fight perfectly together. The oldest is Vance who's known for his twin revolvers and cowboy hat (plus attitude). The middle is Bryce a talented bralwer who's known for his firey red mohawk and chaotic tattoos. The youngest is Rich a skilled bladesman who's never got formal training in blades but can handle himself greatly. *'Salty:' Possibly the oldest member of the crew and an experienced Croshenese Privateer. Despite his age he can match most enemies in combat and acts as the 3rd mate of the crew, and takes command when Zero and the tohers are on shore. History Tell us what happened to your character? Character Design So how did you come up with your character? Inspiration? Creativity? How did you develop even further? Major Battles Who your character fought against Ex. Character vs that guy (Won, Lost, Interrupted, Escaped, Killed) Quotes Your character's phases (funny, inspirational, serious, etc) Trivia Tell us fun facts about your character Related Articles Links from this wiki that are related to this page External Links Links that are '''NOT '''from this wiki that are related to this page Category:Pirate Category:Characters Category:Yaminogaijin Category:Swordsmen Category:Martial Artist Category:Marksman Category:Shipwright Category:Cook